


Oh look, a bulldog

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst With a Happey Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, Female Archie Andrews, Female Jughead Jones, Male Betty Cooper, Male Veronica Lodge, that’s rly all I can put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “I don’t know about you! But I’m feelin twenty two!” Jughead sang rather loudly to an imaginary microphone while her and Elijah made their way to pops. Both laughing and singing along.“Ugh how much longer I’m hungr—”The sound of tires screeching and Jughead’s scream as the other car had hit her side drowned out her complaining.Everything’s black





	Oh look, a bulldog

Eli… was nervous, it was his first game as a football player. He had Vincent with him but his nerves were still on edge.

He spotted a certain a girl.

There Jughead stood nearby the bleachers. Wearing his letterman jacket, she wasn’t wearing her beanie for some odd reason. Instead it was braided down and over her shoulder. She had a smirk playing at her full lips while meeting his gaze from across the field.

That’s when it dawned on him she had wore it for him, offering her silent encouragement.

He shot her a bright smile before running off into his spot.

This one is for her.

-

In the end, he had been the one to get the final touch down and beat the other team.

After getting broly punched and hugged by his team mates he had changed and exchanged a few words with Vincent efore he had gone to find Ariel and him Jughead.

“Aw look, it’s a dog” a familiar femme voice spoke, and the body figure of one Jughead Jones had emerged from the dark.

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Do you always have to act like some kind of mysterious guy walking from the shadows that looks real shady but usually turns out good?” He asked snarkly but in a lighthearted teasing way.

She let out a chuckle of her own walking up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He pulls her closer by his arms wrapping around her waist.

“Yes, yes I do.”

He smiled down at her and gave her a soft kiss. They stood there in the hallways kissing for a little bit before Jughead spoke.

“You have your moms car right? How about we go to pops and celebrate you winning?”

“Sounds like a plan”

-

“I don’t know about you! But I’m feelin twenty two!” Jughead sang rather loudly to an imaginary microphone while her and Elijah made their way to pops. Both laughing and singing along.

“Ugh how much longer I’m hungr—”

The sound of tires screeching and Jughead’s _scream_ as the other car had hit her side drowned out her complaining.

Everything’s _black_

-

Both FP and Alice arrived at the same time, due to having to use FP’s truck since Alice gave hers to Eli.

They ran into the waiting room where Elijah was sitting hunched over with his face in his hands. He looked up at the sound of his mother’s voice, the only sign that he had gotten hurt was the stitches on his right cheek and the black eye.

“Elijah honey are you okay?” Alice fussed over him touching his already in pain cheek.

“Yes mom I’m fine I’m just more worried about Jug right now.” He gently pushed away her hand away.

“Boy, you better tell me everything that happened and hope that there isn’t a reason I shouldn’t beat your ass for this.” FP growled, Elijah didn’t blame the man for threatening him. He looks just as frazzled and tried as Eli feels.

“FP” alice Voice had a Protective tone to it.

“It’s fine mom, don’t be mad this is stressing for both him and me. So, just sit down and I’ll tell you”

FP does sit and looks at him expectantly.

Elijah takes a breath and it comes out shuddering.

“Well, it was after the game. We we’re on our way to pops and we were talking about everything really and she started singing twenty two by Taylor Swift and I swear I didn’t see the car at all until I heard it’s tires screeching and her screaming. When I woke up, she was deadly still. I thought… I thought…” Elijah’s Voice starts getting choked up, not wanting to say that he thought she was dead.

FP’s hand lands on his shoulder.

He doesn’t say anything but he squeezes it and says he going to go get some coffee.

Eventually Ariel and Vincent come in, they make him go home and take a shower and get some sleep while they wait for any news.

As soon as his head hits the bed he’s out.

-

It’s 5:36 AM when he gets a phone call saying she’s awake.

Vincent comes and picks him up to take him back to the hospital, bed hair and all.

The doctor leads him through the door and he walks in to see Jughead and FP talking quietly, hand in hand.

Their eyes travel to him, and FP excuses himself so they can talk.

“I am so sorry I—“

“Shut Up, it was an accident. Now kiss me” She said punching his arm lightly.

Elijah does what he’s told, feeling the weight of a hundred Bricks being lifted off his shoulder.

She’s okay, he’s okay, they’re okay.

And that’s all he needs

 


End file.
